Nindroid Apocalypse
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: The nindroid that we all know and love has been reprogrammed to the side of evil by the Overborg. Now he commands the Nindroid Army! And he has only one target...his younger sister. I'm not the best at summarys! (Based on what I think will happen in the new season of Ninjago).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey swordians, here's my story about what will happen in the new season of Ninjago. I'm dividing this story into chapters and I am putting my OC, Amber, into it.**

It has been two months since evil has been conquered by the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Everyone went their own separate ways, each of them going to live their own lives. Kai, Nya, and Jay decided to run the "Four Weapons" blacksmith shop to earn a living. Zane, Amber, Dr. Julien went back to Birch Wood forest to live together in the hollow tree together again, along with the falcon. Cole decided to stop running and go back to live with his father. Wu, Misako, Lloyd, and the changed Garmadon left to rebuild the monastery and to be a family again. Here's the beginning of their new adventure…

Lloyd used the power of earth to but the heavy stone wall into the frame of the monastery. "Now that we have the stone walls, it will not be easy to burn it down," Sensei said. "What do you mean by that?" Misako asked. Sensei hesitated to relive the tragedy between the Serpentine and the monaster. "What is it Wu?" Garmadon asked. "It is just hard for me to…remember what happened. AH! I remember now! After a feud with the Hypnobrai, we returned home to find the monastery burned down." "And it was all my fault…" Lloyd said sitting down "but I returned the favor, look I finished!" Lloyd pointed to the newly built monastery. "You did well Lloyd," Misako said. "Yeah, I'm not even tired from the 'Final Battle' at least we have no other worries!" Garmadon looked down at the ground. "Dad, are you okay?" "There is something I have to tell you…"

Zane and Amber sat atop a large tree in the chilly air. "_Diamonds, diamonds I mine the diamonds. Diamonds, diamonds I mine with my hand *beat boxes* kick em' all in their face_…" Amber sang while clicking on a laptop. "What are you playing?" Zane asked curiously. He peeked at the laptop screen to see a blue creature wearing a white hoodie and black pants holding a light gray pickaxe. "I'm playing Minecraft, IT'S ADDICTING!" Amber said. "And I just found me eight diamonds. BRING IT CREEPERS!" Zane shook his head when suddenly, hiseyes flashed light blue.

"It appears that I have an email."

"Who's it from?"

"It has to load"

"You load?"

"Yes"

"Does it hurt?"

"No, why would it?"

"I don't know, I kinda figured…"

"It has finished. It's an email from Lloyd.

_Dear Zane and Amber,_

_THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, COME DOWN TO THE MONASTERY AS FAST AS YOU CAN! BRING YOUR WEAPONS AS WELL. COME ASAP!_

_-From Lloyd_

Kai was finishing up a sword that he had made. "Jay, are you going to help or not?" he asked/yelled at the lightning ninja. Jay was in a trans, he kept dreamily staring at Nya. "Jay? JAY!?" Jay snapped out of his daze and jerked his head to look at Kai "Yeah man, what's up?" "I was going to ask you if you would help me finish this sword, but nevermind." Kai put the new sword on the wrack with the other swords. Suddenly, Kai's phone went off "_It was the heat of the moment…_" Kai quickly opened his phone as Jay and Nya stared at him. "What? I like that song." He read the text message "It's from Lloyd."

_Dear Kai, Jay, and Nya,_

_COME QUICKLY TO THE MONASTERY AND BRING YOUR WEAPONS! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!_

Cole walked in Dareth's Mojo Dojo "Dareth, I'm here for the job!" Cole wanted to get a job so he could buy his own apartment. "I'm in here Cole! I'm teaching a class!" Cole walked into the back room to find Dareth and six kids.

"If I'm interrupting, I can come back later."

"Oh no no, in fact why don't you give us a demonstration on spinjitzu. I wouldn't want to do it because the spinjitzu of the brown ninja is too great!"

"Dareth, you don't know spinjitzu…"

"Yeah, NOT YET"

Cole rolled his eyes and prepared to do spinjitzu. "Ninjaaaag-" he was interrupted by his phone vibrating. He opened it to find a text from Lloyd.

_Dear Cole,_

_EMERGENCY, COME QUICKLY TO THE MONASTERY YADDA YADDA YADDA BRING YOUR WEAPONS!_

_-From Lloyd_

Cole ran out of the room. "Hey Cole where are you going!?" Dareth yelled running after him. "To an emergency meeting," Cole was about to run out of the building. "Can I come with you? You know that I'm officially the brown ninja so I have the right to come along." "Um, how do I say this? No."

**What's the emergency? What's Garmadon hiding? Find out in the next chapter! Remember: subscribe/ watch ScorpioDusk on YouTube, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2: Exciting Announcement

HOLY CRAP GUYS HAVE i GOT BIG NEWS! My Youtube channel is up and I uploaded my first video! It's not exactly the best...video..in the world..but it's something? I have only one request PLEASE SUBSCRIBE! I want to beat ScorpioDusk at its own game. I'm gonna put this announcement in ALL my fan fictions, I REALLY WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW ABOUT THIS! How to view my video? Well the easy way is to go to Google- and looks up "Amberdiamondsword" (without the s at the end) go to my YouTube channel and I only have 1 video right now but I SHALL HAVE MORE! The camera is shaky because I'm walking and my camera is my 3DS...so yeah. So PLEASE check out my Youtube video! In the future I'm gonna be doing: Top 5 lists, Ninjago stuff, Pokemon stuff, Vlogs, and a funny series with my friends..or my "crew." GO TO YOUTUBE AND SUBSCRIBE MY SWORDIANS! I KNOW THAT YOU WILL NEVER LET ME DOWN! This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess or Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!


	3. Chapter 3: What's the Crisis? Pt 1

"Garmadon, I can't believe you!" Sensei yelled. "Brother, I have already given you my apologies. I had no control of myself, the power of the Devourer's venom made me do things for my own nefarious purposes. That is not who I am anymore, I have realized my mistakes." "He's right Wu, you cannot be angry at the new Garmadon for what the old Garmadon did." Misako said supporting her husband. Sensei sighed as he looked through th open gate of the monastery. Lloyd was sitting on the edge, waiting for his friends to arrive for the emergency meeting. Sensei wasn't the only who couldn't believe what Garmadon did.

Zane and Dr. Julien rode uncomfortably on Amber's back. "Now that Amber has grown stronger, she has the strength to carry two people," Zane said. "I guess being part dragon has it's ups and it's downs. Excuse me Amber, but when exactly is our destination time?" Dr. Julien asked. Amber didn't respond. "A...Amber?" Still no response. Zane noticed headphones on her head, "Sorry Amber, song's over!" he kicked the purple headphones off her head. "Hey! What did you do that for!? Radioactive is my jam bro!" she said with a growl. "I hope you realize that just because you are the ninja of sound does not mean you always have to listen to music." "Of course I do, music is my life! Every time I listen to music, I feel it pumping through my body! It's in my blood, just like how ice is yours." Zane looked at his arm and cocked his head.

"So let me get this straight. There is a crisis going on...possibly, and WERE TAKING THE BUS TO GET TO THE MONASTERY!?" Jay yelled. "Uh yeah. That's the plan, trust me I wanna get there fast too. But we have no choice." Kai said. Suddenly Jay pointed "Hey look, it's Cole!" At the sound of his name, Cole turned to see Jay, Kai, and Nya. "Hey guys! You going to the emergency too?" "Unfortunately, what do you think it is?" A bus pulled up to the station, and the four got on. "According to Kai, t a 'crisis'" Jay said with hand quotes. Cole looked at Kai weird. "How is it not a crisis, 'EMERGENCY, BRING YOUR WEAPONS, GET HERE ASAP" Kai said reading off his phone. "Says the guy who has 'Heat of the Moment' as his ringtone." Kai socked Jay in the arm.

Lloyd was about to fall asleep when suddenly he heard the sound of flapping wings. He looked up, and saw a flying purple creature with two people on its back. It was Amber, Zane, and Dr. Julien. Lloyd stood up and started waving his arms "Hey down here!" "I know that you're down their, you can see your armor from a mile away." Zane was about to step off of er back, when he was stopped. "Whoa there nindroid, take the stairs." Amber made her tail ragged to imitate stairs. Zane rolled his eyes and climbed down her tail. 'I have the weirdest sister in the world' he thought. When Dr. Julien steppped off, Amber jerked her head and her ears shot up. "What is it?" Zane asked quietly. Amber raised her hand to show that she needed silence. She got low to the ground and her ears twitched. "I hear morons." She flew down the mountain.

Jay breathed heavily as they walked up the large mountain. "A..a-are we almost...there?" he asked in between breaths. Suddenly, a large gust of wind almost blew Kai off the mountain. "What was that?" Cole yelled. "What was what, I didn't see anything!" Kai said trying to gain balance. A purple blur passed them, causing the same large gust. "Oh, I did that time." "HEY GUYS! PREPARE FOR THIS!" Amber picked up the four and flew them to the top of the mountain. She dropped them a the monastery gate. Zane stepped back in alarm. "Ow...oh...hey Zane...hey Doctor J..." Jay said after falling down. Amber gracefully landed on the arc above the gate doors "Well THAT saved some time."

Garmadon stepped out of the monastery "Hello ninja, I see that you responded to our urgent summon." Lloyd tightened his fist out of anger. Amber and Zane looked at each other, both with their heads cocked. "Yeah, what's the problem?" Kai asked. Garmadon sighed "I have releases an evil onto Ninjago, that can kill us all." Everyone had wide eyes, as Lloyd looked angry as ever.

**What evil did Garmadon release? You'll find out in the next chapter! Subscribe to my Youtube channel (Amberdiamondsword) send in those reviews, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome! Lordess of Diamond Swordness, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: What's the Crisis? Pt 2

Kai and Zane held Amber back because she was trying to kill Garmadon. "I told you I was sorry!" Garmadon said backing up from the angry dragon girl. "How could you do this AND NOT TELL US SOONER!?" she growled. Zane opened his arm panel and flipped a switch.

_I'm waking up _

_I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the age, to the new age_

_whohohohohoh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_whohohohohoh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Amber practically fell into Kai and Zane's arms. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Jay asked in amazement. "He pushed a button dummy, what did you think he did?" Amber said calmly. "I noticed how calm she becomes when she hears her favorite music. Or in this case, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons." Zane explained "It's practically the only thing that will relax her." "I know what will make you relax, your power switch." Amber leapt (if that's even a word) at Zane, only to be grabbed by him. He hung her in the air by the back of her neck collar. "Darn it! I hate when you do that..."

"If we are all done fooling around, I think it's time to let Garmadon explain what he has done," Sensei said. "WELL...WERE WAITING" Amber said obnoxiously, earning a few laughs from the others. Sensei hit her in the head with his stick. She yelped in pain and ducked behind Zane. "Please forgive me ninja, I will tell you the full story..."

"When the final battle was drawing near, the Overlord came rushing to me. He said that we need some sort of backup plan in case we somehow lose in the final battle. I thought it was foolish to think that we would lose, I thought my army and my super weapon were unstoppable. Bu he wanted to show me something, so he brought me to the back of the camp. There were piles of metal, wires, gears, everything that robotic was there. He told me that I could do something with these extra parts from the Warrior Bikes. Then it hit me...doomsday devices. I told the Overlord that in case of my defeat, the doomsday devices could conquer Ninjago for us. Then we laughed evilly for about 2 minutes, then I ordered the Stone Army to build the devices. After completion, I sent the new army to place themselves all around Ninjago. And about 3 weeks after my defeat, they will activate. I'm...I'm so sorry. My mind was clouded by evil thoughts, but that's not who I am anymore! We can defeat the doomsday devices as long as we get to where they are before they activate.

Everyone loked at each other. Then Lloyd got up and said "I'm in." He stuck his hand out. Kai and Cole quickly joined in. Zane and Jay joined next, and everyone looked at Amber. She looked worried, then rolled her eyes "Oh fine."

"NINJAAAAGOOOOOOOOO!"

**Hey my swordians, sorry for the kinda short chapter. And I know you guys want me to update in the Ninjago ToD, I WILL GET TO THAT! Any way, subscribe (PLEASE) to my YouTube channel (Amberdiamondsword) love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome/**


	5. Chapter 5: Very short chapter

"Okay, we have the plan, the equipment, now tell me dim-wad how are we gonna get there?" Amber said putting her bow and arrow on her back. "We have Ultra Dragon, we can just ride on him," Lloyd said. Kai put his sword in its case "I don't think that's a good idea. We don't know what kind of danger we would be putting him in." "But we can ride him to the Dark Island" everyone turned to Jay "I have an idea." "I already don't like the sound of this," Amber said. Jay threw a rock at her head.

At the arrival of the Dark Island, Jay hopped off the dragon and walked to the remains of the Bounty. "What do you want to do with the Bounty remains?" Cole asked. "Well, as you know, since SOMEONE inter-" "Finish that sentence, and I will dump you in the ocean and let you drown," Amber said protecting her father from looking bad. "Hehe...what I meant to say was...because of recent events, the Bounty is out of commission." Amber smiled. "So you're thinking about rebuilding the Bounty?" Kai asked getting Jay's point out. "Oh, I'm not just thinking about it, we're gonna do it." "But Jay, the Bounty will take weeks to rebuild. Aren't we pressed for time?" Zane asked. "That's why we have the Tornado of Creation! And this time we have the gold and purple ninja."

"Alright guys...and girl, no holding back. FIRE!"

"LIGHTNING!"

"EARTH!"

"ICE"

"DRAGON!"

"SOUND!?"

"NINJAAAAAAGOOOOOOOO"

A large tornado was formed and picked up the pieces of the Bounty remains. "The Tornado of Creation, I have never seen it before." Misako said in amazement." The tornado dispersed and the Bounty laid in the sand, rebuilt. "Where was I just now?" Amber asked falling down. "In a giant spinney cone flashing rainbow and assembling a ship that can fly, TOTALLY BELIEVABLE!" Jay said. Amber threw Jay on board the Bounty "And it's totally believable that you're in pain." "Amber that was not very polite," Zane said glaring at her. "Hey, he had it coming to him."

**Sorry for the REALLY short chapter. I was busy working on a Youtube video showing people my Top 5 most saddest Ninjago moments. If you want to check it out, go to Youtube and look up my channel (Amberdiamondsword) I've made A LOT of videos lately. I FINALLY MADE MY HARLEM SHAKE! Anyway sens in those reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, and keep being awesome. Lordess of Diamond Swordness, signing off! **


	6. Chapter 6: Dr J breaks the news

"So where to first?" Cole asked sitting down. "We're going to set course to the Junglevine Forest," (The place in episode 2 where Lloyd and the Hypnobrai built the tree house...I gave it a name). "Junglevine Forest? How long is it going to take?" Jay asked with a yawn. Sensei bonked him on the head to wake him up

"We shall arrive their tomorrow afternoon, and until then you shall train. We must be fully prepared for the battle with the doomsday device."

"AAWWWWWWW"

"Except for Amber and Zane"

"WHAT!?"

"YAAAAY!"

Dr. Julien stepped up "I need you two to come with me, we have to discuss something." Zane and Amber followed their father down the stairs and into the Bounty's lower deck. "I hope we're not learning about the facts of life...cause I don't wanna go through that AGAIN," Amber whispered to Zane. Zane nodded his head in agreement "I sense that father has other worries than telling his 14 year old adopted daughter about the facts of life." Amber gave him a weird look "You are so specific." motioned Zane and Amber inside of a room. They followed orders and went inside, Dr. Julien shut the door behind him. "Do I dare ask what's going on?" Amber asked nervously. "Oh, sorry for not saying anything. There's just something that's on my mind."

"Garmadon told me that the doomsday device that built...knows how to hack machines and use them against their enemies." "Knows how to hack m-machines...!?" Amber said turning to Zane. "Don't tell me that..." "Yes, Zane...you will have to it this battle out." Zane had wide eyes "But father, I must battle!" "I'm sorry son, it's too dangerous."

"...Okay, I can't take this! Dad, if I stay with Zane the entire time, will you let him fight?"

"I guess so, but as long you make sure he never leaves your sight."

"Of course! You know how I always keep track of everything I keep close to my heart...JAY IF YOU DON'T PUT THAT TRIPLE CHEESE TOTINOS PIZZA BACK IN THE FREEZER RIGHT NOW, YOU WON'T WAKE UP TOMORROW!"

"I'M PUTTING IT BACK, I'M PUTTING IT BACK!"

"Thank you Amber, how could I ever repay you?

"You can help me beat up Jay"

"I didn't even have to owe you a favor to say yes to that."

Amer cracked her knuckles "Then I'll just hold onto that favor until I need it." Zane and Amber ran out of the room, Dr. Julien shook his head "I have the weirdest kids in the world. Eh, what are you gonna do?"

**Review, subscribe to my Youtube channel (Amberdiamondsword), and keep being awesome. **


	7. Chapter 7: Big Brother Zane

Night had fallen upon the Bounty. Everyone except Sensei and the ninja were awake.

"So my students, are you prepared for tomorrow?"

"Of course we are Sensei. Can't wait to kick some robot butt!"

"Is anyone else feeling...scared?"

"Scared? Of course not, who could be scared"

"Well...I am"

"WHAT!? YOU'RE SCARED!? YOU!?"

"Just because I'm part dragon doesn't mean I'm fearless Jay. Anyway, I'm scared for me...I'm scared for Zane."

"What do you mean you're scared for Zane?" Zane looked at the sound of his name "You said something about me?" Amber quickly responded "Oh, hi Zane. "Nonononono you must of misheard us. We didn't say ZANE we said...lion's MANE!" "Yes, that is what we said. We just watched the Lion King," Jay added. Zane cocked his head and shook his head in confusion, then stared out into the stars. Kai slapped Jay and Amber upside the head

"Morons"

"Hothead"

"Yeah, hothead"

The ninja were in their room. Kai, Lloyd, and Cole were already in their beds. Jay was chatting with Amber, who was hanging upside down by her tail by her bed banister. "Hehe...hothead, he is a hothead," Jay laughed. Amber gave a laugh as a simple response. Zane walked into the bedroom and cut in between the two "Amber, you have too rest. One as young as you has to go to sleep early." "I know, I know I'm sorry," she curled up on the banister. "Missing something?" Zane held up her stuffed brown kitten plush. Amber accepted it and started purring in comfort. Zane smiled and sat in his bunk. Kai hung upside down "My god Zane, you sure are one brick of a big brother. Not even I took care of Nya like that, it's kind of amazing." "I know, I was so happy when father adopted her. I finally know what it's like to be an older brother, and I can tell you that it's a lot of responsibility. But, as long as I keep her safe, I'm satisfied." Kai punched Zane lightly on the arm "Look at you man, our nindroid has taken on a huge responsibility. But, I'm proud of you man, never change who you are...or I might kill you." "You sound just like Amber sometimes." "I know, I've heard her talk and I kinda like it."

Kai let out a huge yawn "Well, I'm going to sleep. Keep being awesome Zane, never change who you are." Kai climbed back into his bunk and soon started lightly snoring. Zane just lied in his bed and thought to himself 'The one thing I love about being a big brother, is not only having Amber as a sister...but as a best friend.' That sentence bounced around his head until he dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8: The Search Begins

"Dang it be humid out," Amber said tugging it her suit's neck collar. "It is the jungle Amber, it's natural temperature is usually like this, and-" Zane was interrupted by Amber hugging him.

"What are you doing?"

"You're like a walking air conditioner nindroid of awesomeness,"

"Please get off me,"

"I have to watch you anyway,"

"Not like this,"

"I beg to differ,"

Zane grabbed her face and pushed her away. "Guys, will you quit messing around and let's go!" Cole yelled. "First we had hothead, now we have hardhead," Jay whispered. Amber silently laughed and stuck her tongue out at Cole.

Everyone walked along a faint trail, Amber leading. She crept along the ground like a panther waiting to pounce, her ears keeping still. "Why is she leading instead of Garmadon again?" Kai asked. "As a dragon-" "PART DRAGON!" She yelled interrupting Sensei. "Yes, being part dragon has its advantages. She can hear a pin drop a mile away if she wanted to, dragons have very good hearing. She can also detect movement by listening for vibrations in the ground." "Whoa, that's kinda cool," Jay said.

About 8 hours of searching, and 12 breaks (that were Jay's idea) everyone gave up for the day. "I didn't detect anything," Amer said sadly. "I checked my scanners three times, there is no sign of the doomsday device anywhere," Zane added. "It's probably not activated yet, we will have to continue searching tomorrow," Garmadon said "We should set up camp and rest."

Lloyd found a small clearing after a few minutes of searching. "Hey guys, I found a spot!" Cole dug a small hole and put wood inside of it, then Kai was about to light the fire when "Hey Kai, look at this!" Jay was doing pull ups on a tree branch. "Yeah yeah that's very nice Jay," Amber swooped from the sky and hissed at him like a bat. Kai screamed and passed gas, the fire was lite. His face automatically turned red. "HAHAHAHAHA! HE FARTED FIRE HAHAHAHA!" Amber, Jay, Cole, and Lloyd kept on laughing. Even Zane couldn't help but laugh. "Students, enough! It is time to rest, but do not let your guard down." "Yes Sensei."

Kai stormed up to Amber "Why did you do that!?" "What? I was curious...and I wondered what it's like for a dude to fart and have flames come out of his butt." She climbed up one of the trees, and saw Zane laying on a thick branch. She jumped next to him and cocked her head. Then she lifted up his arm and placed herself underneath it. Sensei looked at the siblings and smiled.

**Awww, isn't that cute? Yeah there's gonna be some moments like that throughout the story. Anyway I have a little voting thingy of awesomeness not really for you. I'm gonna have Zane and Amber sing a song in the next chapter, but I can't decide which one so I need you to decide:**

**We Are One- Lion King II**

**You'll Be in My Heart- Phil Collins**

**I CAN'T DECIDE! So tell me which one you vote for. And if they end in a tie, I will jump out a window...or flip a coin I haven't decided yet (I'm messed up) ANYWAY send in those reviews, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9: You'll Be in My Heart

Amber woke up at the sound of voices, her ears twitched. She looked up and noticed Zane still sleeping, and still holding on to her. She didn't just wanna wake him up rudely, she had another idea. She held he title "Master of Sound" and she shall use it. She started quietly singing.

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Always_

_When it's hard to stand, ohoh you can take my hand_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Always_

_I will love you, I will love you _

_Always_

_hmmmmmmhmmmmmm_

_I will love you, I will love you _

_Always_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

Zane's eyes opened and he sat up, making Amber fall. She grabbed the branch with her tail and hung upside down. "My apologies Amber, you surprised me a little." "It's alright, hanging upside down helps me think. Anyway, who's talking?" They heard a voice "All of us dummies, we can't sleep!"

"Kai?"

"That was me, I can't sleep!"

"Cole?"

"Nope"

"Dad?"

"Not even me"

"Jay?"

"..."

"JAY?"

"He fell asleep when you sang your song," Cole said standing up. Amber swung herself back onto the branch "Yeah, that happens sometimes." "Why don't you sing something that will put us all to sleep for once?" Kai asked in an annoyed tone. "What am I a Jigglypuff!? I don't know any lullabys!." Then she glanced over at Zane "But Zane does." Zane looked at her "I do?" "Yes, you sang it to me when I had nightmares...remember?" Zane smiled "You mean this one?"

Zane: _Don't stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight._ _I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't cry_

_Amber and Zane: Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now, and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be in my heart...always._

_Zane: Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all._

_Zane and Amber: And you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now, and forever more. _

_Zane: Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other, to have true hope. _

_Amber and Zane: They'll see in time_

_Zane: I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you have to hold on._

_Amber and Zane: They'll see in time...I know_

_Zane: We'll show them together cause_

_Amber and Zane: You'll be in my heart. _

_Zane: Believe me you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. _

_Amber and Zane: You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart,_

_Zane: I'll be there always...always, I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always, always, and always_

_Amber and Zane: Just look over you shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder_

_Zane: I'll be there_

_Amber and Zane: Always_

The area was filled with silence...until Cole started snoring. "Works every time," Amber said curling up. "Yeah...you don't have those nightmares anymore do you?" Zane asked. "Not after you came along. After I became apart of your family, my nightmares never came back." Amber yawned "We should probably go to sleep, I have a whole day of watching you ahead of me." "You know, you didn't have to make that promise with father." "Yes I did, it just...wouldn't be a fight without you." Zane thought for a couple minutes and said "What would happen if I did turn evil?" A silent snore answered his question. "Goodnight Amber," the nindroid dozed off.

**Wasn't that nice? What other song should Zane and Amber be associated with? What would you want them to sing? Tell me and I might take it into consideration. Send in those reviews, subscribe to my YouTube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome. **


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery

Amber slept peacefully on the tree branch. "Mm, yes I would like to return this Justin Bieber CD I just realized how much he sucks," she mumbled. She tried to turn over, but fell out of the tree. "OW! Oh yeah...I was in a tree...!" Her ears twitched and she lowered her head to the ground

..._boom...boom...BOOM..._

__"Oh crap! Everyone! Everyone wake up!" She only received moans. She jumped up to wear Cole was sleeping, "Cole, I took your piece of cake!" "WHAT!? YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!" Amber quickly jumped onto the ground and run away. Cole landed on the ground and caused a small earthquake, waking everyone up. "Cole what are you doing!?" Kai yelled. "That little lizard person took my piece of cake!" "Hey, whoa whoa whoa I'm part dragon, DRAGON!" "Cole...you didn't bring any cake!" Jay said. "Oh yeah...I didn't bring any cake...I DIDN'T BRING ANY CAKE!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amber rolled her eyes as she crawled towards Sensei. "Sensei, I heard booms in the ground. I think the doomsday device is near us." "Then we shall head out immediately, get Zane and we shall head out."

Amber nodded as she ran up the tree where Zane was at. He was peacefully sleeping on the branch. "Zane, wake up we're leaving." No response. "YO NINDROID WAKE UP!" Zane quickly sat up in surprise. "Uh...Zane?" He yawned "Yes?" "Where is yo face?" Zane felt left side of his face and felt cold metal. He looked down and discovered his paper mask was caught on a branch. Amber pulled it off, but it was torn "Well, that's the end of that. Now come on, the doomsday device is near." Amer pulled Zane out of the tree and landed on the ground.

"Whoa Zane, not feeling like putting your face on today?" Kai said. "It got caught on a branch dummy," Amber said slapping him upside the head. "Do you think this will interfere with the plan?" Zane asked. "I don't know, you look too awesome for me to decide," Amber said putting her head to the ground. "Well...is it near?" Garmadon asked. "I don't know, maybe if you close your mouth then I would know..."

_BOOM...BOOM...BOOM..._

"It's very near, I can hear it." She lead everyone out of the camp. "So, what's the plan?" she asked. "Easy, there's like 11 of us and 1 of them. We have one order, attack," Jay said. Amber shot right up and started running. "Where's she going?" Cole asked. "It appears that we are near te doomsday device. Her dragonly instincts have taken over, she will lead us," Zane explained. Everyone started running after her. She stopped behind a large rock. She crept over it so she could look over it. After half a second of looking, she quickly retreated. Zane caught her "Where are you going?" "There's...there's more than one..." Everyone went to the rock and looked over it. What they saw...was unbelievable. An entire army of robots.


	11. Chapter 11: Androids

Only a boulder separated the ninja and an army of robots. "Garmadon, would you be a gentleman and tell me WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THE ROBOT ARMY!?" Amber started freaking out. "Amber! Zane, shut her up!" Cole ordered "Uh, okay...I have a cupcake," "I'LL TAKE IT!" Cole leapt for the cupcake, but Amber punched him in the face. "Oh, how unfortunate!" Amber quietly nomed on the cupcake. Cole rubbed his face with an angry expression. "Amber is right brother, what is the meaning of this?" Sensei asked with an angry tone. "I...I don't know what happened. I really don't know!"

Zane spoke up "I've run all analysis, it seems that the biggest doomsday device has multiplied into smaller beings to create an army." "But what kind of beings are they?" Kai asked. Jay looked over the rock and quietly said "Nindroids." "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go fight them!" Lloyd said. "T**hat will not be necessary.**" Everyone looked to see a nindroid grunt. "Aw crap," Amber moaned. "**Come with me, you are now prisoners of the Android Army.**" The android summoned eight more androids and started taking people. One grabbed Cole, then Jay, then Misako, then Nya. Two went for Zane and Dr. Julien, then Amber jumped in front of them and growled deeply. "**Step aside, or I will be forced to use force...did that sound right to you guys?" "Oh yeah, it totally works." **"If you think that you're gonna take my family, you got another thing coming ya' overgrown toaster!" **"I beg to differ" **The android's hand turned into a tazer and jabbed it into Amber. She yelled in pain and fell to the ground. The androids decided knocked everyone out.

Kai woke up first. He looked around to see stone walls and iron bars. He felt chains around his wrists, 'oh boy.' The only person in his cell was Nya. "Hello!?" He yelled. He heard a faint response "Kai?" "Who was that?" "It's me! These dragon ears are so dong good, I can hear a fly pass gas three miles away!" "Where are we!?" "In a jail cell dummy! I'm in here with Zane and my dad. Sensei, Misako, and Garmadon are in one. And Cole, Jay and Lloyd are in the last one." **"QUIET!" **yelled an android** "The master is coming!"** "The master?" Lloyd asked. A giant robotic shadow appeared "**Greetings humans. I am the Overborg."**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm busy with my new story "The Ninja Within." Send in those reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


	12. Chapter 12: Broken Promise

The Overborg stared at the prisoners. **"Master, what shall you have us do with them?" **an android minion asked. **"Nothing. It is what I shall do with them. Let me see..." **He walked slowly passed each cell examining each person held inside. **"A sensei, a married elderly couple. A blue, green, and black suited ninja people. Two siblings, one a red suited ninja, the other a red suited samurai. Finally an inventor, a female purple suited ninja, and a white suited ninja with a..."** He stopped and stared at Zane. Amber knew what he was thinking and slowly began to walk in front of the nindroid. She didn't have sixth sense, but she had a bad feeling.

The Overborg waved his hand and two android minions came into the cell, both going for Zane. Zane reacted by kicking one in the face and Amber slammed one into the wall with her tail. "If you think your getting my brother, you got another coming!" Suddenly, a crash was heard and Cole kicked the Overborg in the face. "Come on guys!" He shoved his Earth Blade into the ground, causing all the cell doors to break. "Everyone, get ready to fight!" Kai said pulling out his Fire Blade.

Everyone climbed up out of the dungeon to find an army of androids staring at them. "Alright boys, no holding back, on three...one...two"

"NINJAAAAGOOOO!"

About 12 androids for each ninja. Kai immediately charged into a group and blew them away with flames. "Ya'll just got Kai'd!" He yelled shooting flames at groups of androids. Jay shot electric pulses at small groups of androids, shorting them out.

"I see you all are shocked to see me!"

"Boo!"

"Shut up Amber!"

Cole threw boulders at random hoards that were coming at him. "Eat dirt ya' bucket of bolts! My attacks are solid as a rock!" Lloyd used his elemental light beam to blast nearby androids. "These androids just keep coming! We don't stand a chance!" "Lloyd is right, everyone retreat" Sensei ordered. Amber and Zane yelled "We're gonna have a problem with that!" The majority of the army were attacking them. "Zane can you make on opening?" "Is this what you mean?" He used his Ice Blade and froze a path through the androids. "Uh...yeah."

Amber stepped light and swiftly on the ice like a panther. "It's a good thing dragons can walk on all fours! It's one of my favorite features!" Zane was falling behind because he was fending off the androids trying to follow them. Suddenly, Zane slipped on the ice and fell down. Two androids grabbed him and started walking away with him struggling. Amber was running into the forest when she noticed. "ZANE!" she yelled. She ran for him but Cole grabbed her. "Well go back for him later, trust me I don't want to do it but we have to get out of here!" "But...but...I promised!" Amber said with her ears as flat as can be. Cole dragged her away and Zane left Amber's sight.

'I broke my promise...'


	13. Chapter 13: Override

Cole dragged Amber back to their camp. "Is everyone here? Let's see Kai, Jay, Cole, Amber, Za-where's Zane!?" "Amber stood up "Zane's not coming Lloyd." Everyone stared at her, then Kai let it loose "Dude! You were supposed to protect him! Can you do anything right!?" Cole straight up slapped him in the back of the head "Dude, she is a fourteen year old girl, words can hurt! Now take back what you said!" "No," everyone turned to Amber. "Kai's right Cole, I messed up. I broke my promise, I failed to protect him. This is all my fault! I should of flown him out of there the second we started battling and-" "It is alright Amber, we all make mistakes that make us feel terrible. You did all you could do to save Zane, what's important is that we didn't lose you too." "I wish they would of taken me instead, I can't imagine what there doing to him right now."

Zane woke up in the underground dungeon. He was unable to move his arms or legs, he felt like a stale loaf of bread. Three shadows came before him. Two androids and the other was the Overborg. "Hello Zane, are you comfortable?" He didn't say anything. "You seems quiet, good. I look forward hearing you scream in pain when I put this into you." One of the androids gave the large robot a red cord that red 'OVERRIDE CABLE.' "Now, where's your control panel?" The Overborg asked with intimidation. "I'll never tell you. If you think that you will override me, you though wrong," Zane said struggling in his chains. "Thresher, Blastoid, seach him!" Thresher scanned Zane's arm and the blue search beam turned green. He opened Zane's wrist panel and pressed a button.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in and shaping up_

_The checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it the apocalypse_

_ I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems grow-_

Amber's ears perked up and she lifted her head. "Something wrong?" Cole asked. "I hear Radioactive...from Zane's arm panel!" She was about to jump out of the tree when Cole grabbed her tail. "No, we said that we would wait." Amber sadly laid back down and cried silently in her arms.

Blastoid pushed down on Zane's chest and heard a click. Overborg gave an evil smile and punched Blastoid in the face "Out of my way!" Zane was worried about what will happen next. He was unable to move, his chest panel was wide open with his gears, wires, and switches showing, and a giant evil robot overlord had a red cord that said 'OVERRIDE CABLE.' Overborg plugged the override cable into an outlet in his chest, then a computer screen turned on.

"Soon, I shall have an android general!"

"Nindroid..."

"What?"

"Nindroid...I'm a nindroid..."

"Nindroid, I like the sound of that!" The began typing codes into the computer. Red flashing words came into Zane's vision

_**WARNING WARNING**_

_**TOTAL OVERRIDE IN PROGRESS**_

_**EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN COMMENCING **_

Zane's world went back. When he awoke, he found himself in a black room. "Where am I?" He scanned the room, and only one answer came up "Conscious." I'm, in my own head...but why?" Suddenly a dimensional mirror opened up, and inside was the Overborg. "Oh-no...the override."

"Rise Zane, I am your master now!"Zane opened his eyes, they were glowing pure blood red.

"Yes master."


	14. Chapter 14: General Zane

"Come on people let's go!" Amber impatiently crossed her arms. "Will you calm down? We don't even know if we're gonna get Zane back yet," Kai said. "Well aren't you just one little ray of confidence?" Jay said. "Kai is right Amber. Even though we will try to get Zane back, there is no guarantee that we will get him back today," Sensei said. "What is with all the negativity? In my opinion, we will rescue him! Even if it kills us!" "Um...us?" Amber nailed Jay in the gut.

The Overborg stood in front of the large crowd of androids.

"Attention androids, I have an announcement-"

"Of course you do, why else would we be here?"

"Steve, shut up!"

"I don't have to listen to you Thresher!"

"ENOUGH! Army, meet you new general: General Zane!"

Zane stepped forward, his eyes glowing with evil. "I will lead us into victory, and destroy anyone in our way. By this time next week, the world shall be ours! Long live the Android Army!" Overborg interrupted before the army could start cheering. "We are no longer the Android Army. We are...the Nindroid Army!" Whispers came from the army, "What's a nindroid?" "A nindroid is a ninja and an android hybrid," Zane explained. "Oooooh...nindroid, nindroid Nindroid, NINDROID, NINDROID!" The army chanted. "But first things first, destroy the ninja that attacked us before!"

Amber jumped from tree to tree, trying to remain under cover and invisible. "Stop, we're here. So what's the plan Cole?" "We keep the army distracted while Amber finds Zane." "I couldn't ask for a better job," Amber said adjusting her bow and arrow. Cole lead the others into the Nindroid camp while Amber crept down into the dungeon quietly.

She crawled along the wall of the stone dungeon. "Zane? Are you in here nindroid bro?"

"_Oh yes, I'm here sister"_

She turned around to see a dark figure with glowing red eyes. "Zane! Oh my god I was so worried about you! They didn't hurt you did they!?" She ran towards Zane, but was stop when a red laser bullet landed right in front of her (like a Star Wars blaster). "But I will hurt you."

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy! **


	15. Chapter 15: Dragon Girl Down

Amber started walking back along the floor, away from where the lazer beam charred the floor. "W-what do you mean by that?" She asked nervously. "I realized how much you love that Radioactive song, so I put my own twist on it"

_All systems go _

_The girl hasn't died_

_Shots from my gun_

_Will destroy your life_

"Aw come on that doesn't even rhyme!" Zane shot at her once again. Amber jumped and gripped the ceiling "Zane, what's happened to you?" "Don't you get it you stupid girl!? There is no more Zane! The only thing that remains left of that stupid kind nindroid is ME! And this Zane is going to kill you all and rule the world with the Nindroid Army! But...you have heard too much...goodbye."

He pointed his gun at Amber who was paralyzed by what her brother had just said. Snapping out of her paralysis, she spread her dragon wings out and flew out of the cave. Zane trailed right behind her, shooting at her rapidly. 'This is not happening, it is so not happening' Amber kept thinking. She was doing a nice job dodging the lazer beams, until she felt pain in her right wing.

Kai, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd were conquering the Nindroid Army. Jay was shocking, Kai was torching, Cole was burying, and Lloyd was destroying. "We are totally owning these guys!" Jay said electrocuting a chain of nindroids. "Guys...do you here that?" Everyone turned to Cole, then they heard gun firing. "Oh my god, look!" Jay pointed to a flying purple creature avoiding the bullets "Is that who I think it is?" Suddenly, a lazer bullet went through the creature's wing and it started falling. "Yeah, and she needs our help!" Kai yelled.

Amber flapped her left wing, but she needed both to carry herself. She landed hard on the ground and crashed into a tree. She tried to lift herself up, but only to fail. She heard someone coming through the bushes, and she closed her eyes for the worst. Instead, she felt a gentle hand on her right wings. She slowly lifted her head up to find Dr. Julien. "Amber? What happened Are you okay?" "Zane...he...he" She lost consciousness.

**Sorry about the short chapters lately. But guess what? For the next 4 days I gotz NOTHIN' on! So I will update more frequently and YES I am working on the new chapter for Ninja Within. Send in your reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome. **


	16. Chapter 16: Lock her in the brig

Amber slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her shoulder "Where am I?" She fully regained her vision and shook her head. "You're back at the Bounty. And, luckily, still alive" Sensei said. She didn't see Jay "What happened? Where's Jay?" She moaned. " Jay is over there making a sandwich. Your right wing got blasted and you fell at least thirty feet. Now your wing is all jacked up," Kai pointed to Amber's right wings. She looked and saw bloody stained gauze wrapped around it. "Amber, what happened to Zane?" Dr. Julien asked "You were about to tell me but you fell unconscious." "Right, right, but I don't really have the energy to relive that moment." She grabbed Jay's sandwich and ate it quickly "Okay, now I do."

"HEY!"

"Shut yo mouth Jay, I'm injured. Anyway Zane...Zane...isn't Zane anymore." A worried look spread on Cole's face "What do you mean?" "They got him guys...the person shooting at me...was Zane." "WHAT!?" Everyone yelled. "Yes, he was trying to kill me." "And by the looks of it, he almost succeeded. That's why you won't be battling the Nindroid Army anymore until further notice," Cole said wiping some oil off of his scythe. Amber grabbed his ninja suit and pulled him so she could look him straight in the eyes "What did you just say?" Kai pushed her back and made her release Cole "It was too close a call last time, we can't risk putting you in danger...again." Amber deeply growled "I'm going into battle whether you like it or not." "Well, we don't like it. That's why we're putting you in the brig beneath the Bounty." Cole grabbed her ninja suit and dragged her onto the Bounty.

Cole placed Amber gently in the brig and closed in quickly before she could escape. She jumped at the overhead gate and hit her head on it and yelped in pain. "Yeah, good luck getting out of there!" Kai yelled. "Good luck surviving when get a hold of your neck!" She grabbed the gate and hung from it. "So guys, what's the plan for the next attack" Lloyd asked. Cole thought for a minute "I think I got it. Lloyd and Kai fend off the nindroids while me and Jay find Zane. When we do, I'll distract him and Jay will disable him with the Lightning Blade." Everyone nodded in agreement. "It's not going to work." Everyone looked into the brig below them "He's too smart. You're only putting yourself in danger, I'm warning you!" Jay laughed "Listen, you might of been defeated by Zane, but that doesn't mean that we will. I think we have this under control."

"I hate you"

"I'll make you a Triple Cheese Totinos Pizza when we get back"

"I love you"

The ninja set off as Amber sat in the brig. She wanted to help Zane so badly, but she couldn't escape right now. Until she had an idea "Hey, yo! Garmadon!" Garmadon walked over to the brig floor gate "What is it?" "I have to take a wiz." He rolled his eyes and opened the gate, letting her free. 'That's it? Well THAT was easy!' She thought. She walked slowly to the Main deck, then she booked it. She looked back and no one was chasing her. She shrugged and continued running until she ran into something, making her fly back. "What the!?" She punched forward and her fist was blown back. "Don't even try." She turned around to see Dr. Julien "Did you really think I wouldn't consider you escaping? I put a force field around the Bounty, so you're not going anywhere. Amber's head lowered in defeat.


	17. Chapter 17: Plan failure

Amber headbutted the force field again, only to be blown back. "How can I break this force field?" She whipped it with her tail. "The only way you can't...with fire," Dr. Julien said "and Kai's not around so you can't punch him in the face."

"Fire? That's easy! Did you forget that I'm a dragon?"

"Part dragon."

"Yeah whatever."

Amber faced the force field "I'll just light the fire like this." She closed her eyes and tried to ignite the flame in her body, but only sparks came out. "What the, sparks?" She kept making sparks come out. "You're body isn't mature enough to release the gas that the sparks ignite," Dr. Julien flipped to the sports section of his newspaper. Amber thought about it, and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a purple lighter and triggered the small flame. Dr. Julien saw what she was doing "Amber! Don't you do it!" She turned to him "Sorry dad...duty calls." She lit the sparks which enhanced the fire, making a huge fireball hit the force field. She took the opportunity and ran through the giant hole that was made. Dr. Julien was about to grab her, but the force field closed before he could.

Cole walked through the underground dungeon with his Earth Blade. "Zane! I know you're there buddy, say something!"

"How about _death_?"

Cole turned around to meet Zane's glowing red eyes. He jumped back "Zane, your eyes are..." "Yes, yes, they're the color of human's blood. Now enough chit-chat and die already." Cole laughed "What are you gonna kill me with?" Zane smiled as his right arm shifted into a lazer gun "This." Cole laugh nervously now "Ha-ha...that's a cool new feature. Is that what you shot Amber with?" Zane laughed "Of course it is! And now that she is dead, I will have no trouble at all." Cole looked confused "She's not dead. I'm mean she's injured...but not dead." "WHAT!?" Zane's voice echoed through the dungeon "This is impossible! She fell at least thirty feet and crashed into a rock! How is she not dead!?" Cole shrugged.

Jay held on tight to the ceiling. He was directly above Zane and Cole, waiting for the right moment to drop in and disable the corrupted nindroid. "Looks like my target has to be assassinated AGAIN!" Zane became angry. Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing 'I can't believe that the nindroid we loved has now turned into a vicious killer...we have to do something about it. Remember Jay, when Cole gives you the signal, drop down and electrocute Zane. Then we'll fix him and EVERYTHING goes back to normal.'

Jay got so deep into thinking that he almost lost his grip to the ceiling and he gave a quiet "Oop" sound. Zane turned to the ceiling and shot at Jay. Jay's hand almost got hit but he fell to the ground "Ow, that hurt a lot!" Zane smiled and pointed his gun towards Jay "And this will hurt worse." Cole tackled Zane before he could shoot and threw him into the wall " I'm so sorry Zane. Let's go Jay!" Jay hopped to his feet and ran along side the earth ninja. Soon they heard a lazer gun shooting.

Amber tried flying onto a nearby tree, but she could only stay in the air for about three seconds. So she climbed up the tree and overlooked the Nindroid Camp. She could detect Zane's lazer shots sound and jumped onto another tree. "She saw Cole and Jay running from lazer beams. Bingo.

Kai and Lloyd were surrounded, as were Jay and ole. "This was a BAD idea you guys!" Jay yelled. Zane walked through the crowd of nindroids and pointed his gun to the four ninja "Who will save you now?"

"I WILL!"

Amber glided the air with her wings and kicked a nearby nindroid in the face. Zane laughed "You're hurt, you can't even fly!" She closed her eyes "I don't need to fly..." She let out a huge roar "ROOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!" Suddenly, Ultra Dragon flew down on the Nindroid Army. He sniffed Zane and growled. Zane instantly retreated and Cole prevented Amber from chasing him. The ninja climbed onto Ultra Dragon's back and flew to the base camp after another failed attempt of getting their nindroid brother back.

**Send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


	18. Chapter 18: You must fight

Amber had a worried look on her face when she saw Sensei waiting. "Oh crap, someone is in trouble!" Kai teased. She growled "Oh crap, someone is struggling for air!" She attempted to grab his neck but Jay blocked her "Bad dragon!" She pushed him away "Why should I get in trouble? I saved yo' butts!" Ultra Dragon landed next to the Bounty with a roar. Amber was about to say something until she heard

"Amber Draco Julien!"

She flinched at the sound of her full name and slowly turned around to meet eyes with an angry Sensei and Dr. Julien. He motioned for her to come forward. Cole gave her a slight push and she growled "I got this." She slowly walked like a cub who was rejected by the Alpha Male Lion "Yes?" "What did you think you were doing? You could of been killed!" "In your injured state you are in no shape to fight-" "Whoa whoa whoa Sensei, Doctor J, there's no need to be mad at her," Jay interrupted. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Amber, we wouldn't be here right now...literally," Cole added. They all looked at Kai "Ugh...and I guess...I kind of owe her...my life." Sensei sighed "I guess I cannot punish a responsible dragon who saved her brothers from certain doom. Which reminds me...where are we with retrieving Zane?" Everyone looked down. "Everyone, come with me."

Sensei led everyone into the Conference room **(The place with the map and the big table...that room)**. Misako and Garmadon had some scroll laid out. "What's going on...or dare I ask?" Amber said. "I'm glad your all here, we've been reviewing some new scrolls," Misako said. "We think we've found away to conquer the Nindroid Army." Garmadon said. "What do you mean?" Cole asked taking a seat. "After reviewing the blueprints of the nindroids, we may have discovered a way to shut them down," Dr. Julien said "The Overborg's programming send a signal to the nindroid's brains, making them do his bidding. Without the Overborg, they cannot live." "So if we destroy the Overborg, we destroy the Army!" Lloyd said. "What does this have to do with Zane?" Amber said standing up. "Zane is a completely different story. You see, when the Overborg hacked his system, he had to leave a red wire in him to keep his evil side stable," Garmadon said showing a blueprint of the red cord. "So if the wire is removed, Zane goes back to his old self?" She asked. "Yes...but you will have to pay the price," Sensei said. "What do you mean Sensei?" "In order to get to Zane,you will have to fight him in battle. As in injuring him enough so he will be too weak to fight you off as you disable the wire."

Amber backed up "Whoa whoa...you didn't mention anything about hurting him! I won't do it!" "There is no avoiding it, you must fight!" Sensei hit his bamboo stick on the ground. "NO!" Amber ran out of the room, the ninja ran after her. She jumped off the Bounty and flapped her wings hard, she winced in pain and fell to the ground. She cursed for not being able to fly and ran into the woods. "We have to catch her!" Cole yelled. "No." The ninja tuned to their Sensei "I think it is time that we leave her alone, we'll look for her later." "Yes Sensei," they said in unison then looked out into the forest. "Stay out of trouble Amber," Cole said as everyone walked into the Bounty. When he was left all alone he whispered "Stay safe."

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy. I saw Despicable Me 2 and it was one of the funniest movies I have EVER seen XD**

**ALRIGHTY THEN! Send in those reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


	19. Chapter 19: Reflection

**WARNING: Emotional chapter...like really.**

Amber sat on a rock next to a small water hole. It was night time, and the moon was full. The moon and stars illuminated the water, but Amber's tears disturbed it. "Please...don't make me fight him," she said. She looked at her reflection "Who are you? A loser...that's who you are. You refuse to go to battle, your a wimp. I don't know who you are anymore."

_Look at me_

_I will never pass or a perfect girl...or a perfect sister_

_Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see...that If I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am, though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_..._

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

Cole looked out the window "Huh, I expected her to be back by now." "You don't think something bad happened to her...do you?" Lloyd asked looking worried. "No, she would of called us"

"Cause you want to hear you Heat of the Moment ringtone?"

"NO! She would've roared...and shut up Jay." Jay laughed at Kai's anger. "We should look for her," Cole insisted. Sensei walked into the room "I agree, she has been absent for a long period of time. Go and find her." Cole lead the others out of the Bridge **(Thanks for the name clarification)** and onto the main deck. "Let's split up and find her. But don't go towards the Nindroid Camp. If you find her, call Kai or me."

"To hear Heat of the Moment"

"No...shut up Jay. Now let's go, every minute counts."

Amber watched a dragonfly touch the very surface of the water. She remember what Zane told her about them when she was young.

*Flashback*

Amber looked at the small dragonfly and tried to shoo it away. "That is not necessary," Zane said sitting next to her. "What do you mean?" Zane opened his hand and the dragonfly landed on it. "In my opinion, dragonflies are a sign of good luck. There's just something about them that makes me feel happy." "So when I see a dragonfly, I'll get good luck?" "If that's what you believe."

*End of flashback*

She opened her hand and let the dragonfly crawl onto her hand. "I believe," she whispered. There was a rustle in the bushes and the dragonfly flew away. She backed away quickly, and got into attack position. A red lazer shot right in front of her and she jumped. Zane slowly came out from the bushes "Missed ya' again. But I won't miss this time." He aimed his gun at her and she knew that there was no where to run. She closed her eyes and waited for her fate.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Gettin' pretty intense! That song that Amber sang was "Reflection" from Mulan. Anyway, send in those review, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


	20. Chapter 20: Kidnapped

"This time, I won't miss," Zane charged his lazer gun and pointed it towards Amber. She closed her eyes and waited for her fate to take her. Suddenly Zane was knocked over by, causing the gun to shoot a tree. The tree fell and Amber got out of the way just in time. She looked to see Cole fighting Zane. She ran up to them and grabbed Zane's arm "Stop fighting Zane! This isn't you!" He glared at her "Get off me!" He punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. Cole eyes widened as he looked down at Amber, who was as stunned as he was. Zane threw Cole off of him and ran back into the forest, out of sight. "Cole took out his radio "Guys, I found Amber. Go back to the Bounty, I'll take her home."

He looked down at the dragon girl and shook her slightly "Amber, are you okay? Say something." She lifted herself up and hugged Cole. Cole could hear her crying...and his ninja suit getting slightly wet. He picked her up "One heck of a rough night huh? Well you can punch Jay in the face when we get home...and maybe Kai." He started walking towards the Bounty. He could feel Amber shaking, he knew that she was scared. Practically having your best friend...you best brother harm you on purpose. For an evil purpose.

Cole arrived at the Bounty and Amber made him let go of her so she could walk back with dignity. But before she even got on board, she froze. "Amber? What's wrong?" Dr. Julien asked. Her ears twitched a couple of times then she faced the forest "I hear something." "Oh...sorry" Jay said. "Not THAT kind of sound...or smell." She slowly walked towards the forest. Suddenly, two giant black claws rose into the air from the Nindroid Camp. They could feel large footsteps coming towards them. "This is not good," Amber growled.

The two black claws spun three times then launched themselves toward the Bounty, grabbing Amber and Dr. Julien. "Hey! Give them back!" Jay yelled. The claws' connecting point revealed itself. A large red, black, and white machine that was titled 'D.E.S.T.R.U.C.T.O.I.D.' came crashing through the forest. Amber looked a little closer and saw Zane as the controller. She banged her head on the metal and held her head in pain. The metal bar was starting to bend so Amber banged her head on it multiple times. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" she yelled every time.

Zane got annoyed "This should calm you down." He pressed a red button and an electric current traveled up the claws' stem, eventually electrocuting Amber. She passed out from the shock and laid motionless in the claw. "This has gone far enough!" Kai shot a large fire ball at D.E.S.T.R.U.C.T.O.I.D. "That's not going to work!" Zane yelled "See you next time we meet...or not!" Zane pulled a lever and D.E.S.T.R.U.C.T.O.I.D. stomped it's right foot, causing dirt to fly everywhere. Everyone closed their eyes with a few coughs. And when they looked back, no one was there.

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuun...again! Send in those reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel (please), love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


	21. Chapter 21: The painful plan and escape

Amber woke up in a prison cell. She slowly got up, she was still weak. "Hello?" she said. Suddenly three lights came on which scared the crap out of her. She tried to run but hit a wall "Hmm...there seems to be a wall here," she moaned. She looked across from her cell to see Dr. Julien in the other cell. "Dad!" she yelled. "Amber, are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, let me try to break out of here." She did a full on headbutt on the bars. "OW! Okay...that hurt! That hurt A LOT! Oh god!" She held her head and fell to the ground.

Two android guards passed by. "Greetings hostages, we have come here to destroy you!" The one hit the other on the head "Dang it Steve, no we're not!" "What are we supposed to do Frank? I'm BORED!" "How about about we GUARD THE PRISONERS!" "Okay man, okay." They walked down the hallway and all Amber and Dr. Julien heard was

"Hey a quarter!"

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"MINE!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"Not very bright are they?" Amber said. "Doesn't seem like it, no." That's when Amber had an idea "I have a plan, just sit tight."

"Do I like where this is going?"

"IT's one of my plans dad...so NO."

She walked to the cell door "Yo guards! GUARDS!" Steve ran down the hallway "What do you want you filthy human?" "I'm dehydrated, I need water right now." "And why would I give you some?" "What good is a hostage if it's dead? Just get me a glass of water." Steve rolled his glowing red eyes "Fine." Then he walked away. "What are you gonna do when he comes back?" Dr. Julien asked. "Either sing 'Whistle While I Work It' by Chester See and Toby Turner or continue with my original plan." "Continue with you original plan."

Steve came back with a small glass of water and passed it through the cell bars. "Thank you," Amber said sarcastically. Steve turned his back and walked to Dr. Julien's cell. "We need some answers from you, or else," He pointed a lazer gun at him. Amber acted quick by rolling up her sleeve and smashing the glass on her arm. "OH GOD!" she yelled. Steve turned around and saw blood coming out of Amber's arm. "What happened!?" he yelled. "I was just holding the glass and suddenly it fell and cut up my arm! You guys might have a law suit on you hands!" Steve sparked a little "No! There's no need for that! Let me see how bad it is."

He opened the cell door. Amber smiled "Boy, you guys are stupid." She jumped off the wall and kicked the nindroid in the face. Making him fall and spark intensely. She climbed on the wall and crawled over to the lock on Dr. Julien's door. She punched it and dust flew everywhere, she started coughing. "Bad...idea." She coughed up sparks and suddenly a small fireball was formed and blew the lock off. "Not my plan, but I'll go with it!" She opened the cell door and let her father out. "I can't believe you faked being injured!" he said. "Um..I didn't fake it..." "Oh...ouch."

**For those of you wondering, I will continue Ninja Within until I finish this story. I just want to get one story out of the way o I can focus on one. ANYWAY review, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


	22. Chapter 22: Silent but Deadly

Amber removed all the bloody glass shards from her arm. "This sucks...and it's kinda gross." "You were the one who smashed the glass on your arm," Dr. Julien said wiping some blood off his hand. He wrapped some gauze around her wound and tied it "There, that should hold you over." "Thanks dad, let's get out of here." "But how? You can't fly or even run on all fours, you're practically a complete human!" Amber leaned against the wall, but shot up when she realized she leaned on her arm. "Let's just stay in the shadows for now and see how far it gets us. We'll improvise from there."

Amber managed to crawl on the wall, keeping her tail wrapped around Dr. Julien's arm. "We have to be careful, in case Zane finds us." "Don't worry dad. I'm Amber Julien, master of stealth, silent but deadly." Just then Amber passed gas "Well maybe not the silent part." Dr. Julien waved his hand "Oh my god, what did you eat?"

"I don't even remember the last time I ate."

"You ate a Totinos Pizza four hours ago!"

"Oh yeah."

Lloyd led everyone the the entrance of the Nindroid Camp. "Guys, it's time...to begin war." Jay took off his hood "Don't you think it's a little early to begin the war? I mean we're short three people and we hardly have a plan!" Kai hit him in the head "We do have a plan! You were playing your Nintendo DS while we were discussing it!" "It was the last boss battle and Bowser was about to have Mario's butt!" "Will you guys focus! So here's the plan: We spit the army into equal groups, take them out, take out the Overborg, and wait for Amber to disable Zane," Cole said drawing on the ground with a stick. "But Amber is in the dungeon, how is she gonna disable him?" Everyone glared at Jay. "You REALLY think she hasn't broken out already?" Lloyd said shaking his head. "Oh yeah."

Amber led Dr. Julien out of the dungeon. "Thank god, that pizza fart was killing me," Amber said shaking her head.

"Your fault,"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes...it was"

"No it wasn't!"

"It came out of your rectum!"

"That place is death trap!"

"By the way it smelled, I bet it is,"

Suddenly they heard a gun cock "Guess who." They turned to see Zane with his arm gun out. "Dad, get out of here..." Amber whispered. "What? No I'm not leaving you!" Zane shot between them, making Dr. Julien fall to the ground. He pointed the gun at him "You created me, now I'm gonna end you." Amber grabbed Zane's gun and pulled him to the ground, pinning him. "Dad, go now!" She yelled. He nodded and ran away. "Oh no you don't!" Zane threw Amber off of him and shot a net at Dr. Julien. Amber ran and jumped into it right before it grabbed him. The net suffocated her and sent large jolts of electricity through her body repeatedly. She slammed onto the ground while Dr. Julien jumped to her side. She wasn't moving or yelling in pain. He grabbed her wrist...no pulse.


	23. Chapter 23: Tears of Life

"It can't be...there's no way," Dr. Julien said, beginning to tear up. He held the hand of his dead daughter. "Target has been assassinated, mission complete," Zane said putting his arm gun away. "So that's it, you were only after her?" "That is correct. I was programmed to eliminate the biggest threat to me...and that was her." Dr. Julien stood up and made his hands into fists "Zane how could you kill your sister!? She loved you, she was trying to save you from what you are now! You're a monster!" "I only do what I'm told to, there's nothing you can do about it. She's dead and that's all that matters to me." He looked away with anger "You're not good...you're not my son."

The original Zane sat in his consciousness, tears rolling down his face. "Amber...no. I killed her. I killed my only and ever will be sister."

_"You're not good...you're not my son."_

Zane's eyes widened "Father no!" He yelled this time "I'M SORRY EVERYONE! FORGIVE ME!" He stood up "I will not stand by while this evil Zane kills the ones I love, no way!" He slammed against the walls of his "prison cell." He was blown back, but he immediately got back u and threw himself again.

Zane stood there, just staring at his creator. Suddenly, he started sparking and twitching. "F-father! F-for-give m-me!" Dr. Julien was shocked "Zane? Is it really you?" "Y-y-yes I'm t-t-rapp-ped! J-just forgive m-me!" Zane smacked his head and shook it. "Now that he's gone, I'll be on my way. Goodbye former father." Zane walked away, while Dr. Julien whispered "I forgive you."

The ninja found Dr. Julien and ran up to him. "Doctor J, what happened? What's wrong with Amber?" Cole asked . He wiped his eyes "Amber's not coming back Cole." They all gasped, looking at the corpse of their sister. "No...NO!" Jay yelled. He cut the net off of Amber and rolled her onto her back."Jay, don't," Kai said putting a hand on his shoulder. Jay swatted it away "No! We already lost Zane, we're not losing Amber too!" He held his hands over her and sent an electric pulse into her heart. "Come on...come on." He tried it again...nothing. "One more time...come on." He sent the most powerful one for the last time. Nothing.

Jay's eyes got all teary "Please come back." He covered his face and started crying. "Jay...don't...please don't..." Cole said starting to shake and his eyes getting watery. "I'm not gonna cry, no...I'm not..." He looked over and saw Kai and Lloyd with tears dripping off his face. Cole fell to his knees and let it out "Why!?" Misako and Garmadon looked at the ground and started to cry as well. Even Sensei was having trouble holding it in.

Lloyd put his hands together. The area around his heart began to glow. A small ball of energy was formed and began absorbing the tear's energy from everyone. But there wasn't enough, he needed one more person. All he could do there was cry more, knowing that nothing could bring her back now.

Zane stood on a rock, overlooking the sobbing humans. "It is strange. The way they feel for that one human. It is as if it's overwhelming me with sorrow, like I need to let something out. For that one human...Amber." Zane eyes became damp and one tear fell. It sparkled as it fell and joined the ball of energy. It glowed with a bright light as it exited Lloyd's heart and into Amber's. Her entire body glowed with a bright green light. Everyone watched, including Zane.

The light dispersed and left little green sparkles in the air. Amber's body moved slightly and everyone jumped. She sat up slowly and opened her eyes. She shook her head and looked at everyone. "Holy crap she's alive!" Jay yelled with tears of joy. He jumped on her and hugged her. "We thought we'd lost you or sure!" "But...how did I come back?" She asked. "I used my powers to harness the energy in everyone's tears. But I don't understand, I was one person short. Then suddenly I captured the tears of someone who wasn't one of us." Amber's eyes widened "You don't think..." She looked up and saw a silhouette of a nindroid. He nodded and walked away.

**The inspiration of this chapter came from Pokemon The First Movie. I was listening to the Tears of Life soundtrack while I was writing this. I almost cried while I wrote the part where everyone was crying...and the music didn't help at all. ANYWAY send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Dial

Amber's wounds have been completely healed. Sensei had told everyone to come back to the Bounty and discuss the plan for the battle. "We'd better hurry before we're detected by someone," Cole said leading. "I can't believe that he let me go," Amber whispered. "Hey, for the last time we don't know that! It could of been someone else leaving to call the army to attack us or something!" Kai said.

"Oh Kai...you're such a butt."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Are so."

"Shut up Jay"

Zane walked into his tent. He sat on a metal that he called his "bed." He looked at his hands "What's happening to me? What was that I was feeling when those humans mourned the lose of that young female ninja? Is this what humans call emotions? Maybe I'm not the villain I was programmed to be..." He opened his chest panel, a red box with red wires connecting to his switches was revealed. "Would it be better if I wasn't...around?" He placed his hand on his power switch and closed his eyes. Suddenly he could hear large footsteps coming towards his tent. He quickly closed his chest panel and pulled out a random book and pretended to read it. "You think I didn't see what you did back there, did you!?" The Overborg yelled while entering his tent. Zane put the book down "I don't know. But something's been telling me that I'm not to...evil enough to be a villain. I want to kill my target, but nothing's motivating me! I'm not that evil!" The Overborg grabbed him by the head "Well then we're just gonna have to fix that."

Everyone went into the Bridge to discuss the final plans. "So, what are we gonna do to finally destroy the Nindroids once and for all?" Amber grabbed Kai's neck "Except Zane...EXCEPT ZANE!" She dropped him on the ground. "Okay, if we're all done strangling each other, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" Jay asked yelling the last part. "We could use...disguises?" Lloyd said with doubt in his tone. "That's a great idea Lloyd! I already know mine!" Amber put a Batman mask on. "We already tried that with the Stone Army and...well I blew it. Now give me that!" Amber swatted Cole's hand away "Don't touch me I'm Batman." Sensei bonked her on the head and she quickly took it off. "Isn't it obvious? We fight off the Nindroid Army, Amber takes care of Zane, and then we shut down the Overborg!" Jay said. "Is it really that simple?" Dr. Julien asked. "We need like...a secret weapon or something. Wait a minute..." Kai pulled Amber's tail hard and she yelled in pain.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Breathe fire dang you!"

"What?"

"Breathe fire, I know you can!"

"Okay...okay. Don't pull my tail..."

"Come on Amber, let it out!" Cole said. She took a deep breath and coughed out some smoke "*Cough cough* That's all I got." Kai shook her "Girl, light my face on fire!" Sensei pulled him away "Kai, she is too young. The type of dragon she became cannot breathe fire successfully at this age." Kai put his head down on the table before having a tail wrap around him and getting thrown into the wall. Amber growled "That's for pulling my tail." Jay's eyes widened "WAIT JUST A SECOND!" He ran out of the room for a couple minutes. When he came back, he had a box. "What's in the box?" Misako asked. "Well, we were gonna wait for your birthday but now we need it. Me, Cole, Lloyd, Kai, and...Zane built you something that should assist us in the battle. Jay placed the box on the table, and Amber opened it. Inside was a long iron cuff with spikes on it. Jay picked it up and looked at the worry in Amber's eyes. "This won't hurt, I know that a dragon's tail is not the most comfortable place for armor...sorry." She replied by coughing smoke into his face. He shook his head and attached the weapon to her tail. "Go on and try it out." She waved her tail around and the long spikes on it stood "It's like a spiky iron bat," Lloyd said. Amber flicked her tail and several spikes shot out and made Kai"s outline around him on the wall "Okay...I'm not comfortable."

The Overborg carried Zane to the Nindroid laboratory. "What are we doing here?" Zane asked. "None of your concern at the moment. Zap! Spark!" Two nindroids ran over "Yes sir?" "I appears that Zane need an enhancement on his override cable." Zane struggled "Enhancement!?" Overorg grabbed his legs so he was immobile. One nindroid opened his chest panel and the other opened a small compartment in the override cable's power box. There was a dial with the numbers one through ten. It was set to four. They turned the dial, Zane counted the clicks. When they closed the panel, Zane was sweating. They had set his evilness level...to ten.


	25. Chapter 25: The Battle Begins

"So are we all clear with the plan?" Cole asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry there was just this...like...bird outside."

"Amber!"

"Kidding, kidding. God Cole." Sensei spoke up "We must focus. We have only one shot at this and we mustn't mess it up!" Lloyd looked at the sun, it was going to set soon. "We better get going." Jay laughed nervously "Right now? Shouldn't we...um...eat before we go? But after we eat we'll have to wait thirty minutes because what if we fall in water? Then we'll get really bad cramps and we won't be able to battle then and-" Kai covered Jay's mouth "Ya' hear that Jay? It's the sound of you not talking." Cole walked out the door "Shall we go now?" The four ninja followed him and headed for the Nindroid Camp.

* * *

Thresher finished chaining up Zane's ankle "There, finished." Overborg stood up "It's about time! Now let's see how he turned out..." He powered on Zane, who twitched a couple of times. Blastoid cocked his head "Zane?" He reached to touch him "Are you there?" Zane's eyes opened quickly and he leaped at the small nindroid. The chains choked him and threw him backwards. Blastoid jumped back "Whoa, that was a close one." Overborg paced back and forth, observing the vicious nindroid trying to kill everyone in the room. "Glitching, overloading, malfunctioning, overheating...suffering. He's perfect!" Thresher looked in concern "Isn't this kind of cruel though? He seems to be in some pretty serious pain." Overborg grabbed him by the throat "And he'll block out that pain by killing whoever gets in my way!" He threw the little nindroid into the wall, making Zane laugh. "You will destroy anyone who tries to stop me!" Zane just sat there trying to escape from the chains. "I know, I know. You wanna go out and kill. But not yet. Suddenly an alarm started going off. "Perhaps I spoke too soon."

* * *

The ninja stood on top of a large boulder, letting the army see that they were there. They heard an alarm go off and loads of nindroids started heading towards them. "Looks like they fell right into our trap. This is it guys, no holding back." Kai started his spinjitzu.

"FIRE!"

"EARTH!'

"LIGHTNING!"

"DRAGON!"

"SOUND!"

NINJAAAAAGOOOOOO!"

Most of the nindroids were sucked into the large Tornado of the Creation. The ones that weren't just ran away into the tents. Once the tornado dispersed, they had created a metallic catapult. Amber shot a tail spike at the rope and launched a metallic boulder at the large tent overlooking all the little ones. The tent was completely destroyed. "Alright Amber, we got it from here! Go find Zane and no backing out!" Cole yelled. She climbed to the top of the catapult and flew off. While the rest of the army came charging at the ninja.

* * *

Overborg heard the boulder destroy his tent. He looked at Zane and released him from the chains "You know what to do." Zane sparked a couple of times and ran out of the dungeon.

* * *

Amber landed in a grass less field near the dungeon entrance. She got low to the ground and crept around to find her brother. "I'm gonna find you Zane. Wherever you may be. I'll get you back to the way you were. Suddenly something tackled her to the ground and threw her across the field. She landed on the ground hard and looked up. There she saw Zane in fighting position. She got up and crouched down. Finally, she was ready to fight her best friend.

* * *

**This story is almost over! I know it's sad but I NEED YO GUYS HELP WITH SOMETHING! I'm gonna right another story and the main character is Amber (once again). I'm holding a poll on my profile or whatevaz to see which idea will be written! You can vote for either one or two of them. So vote please! ANYWAY send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Reunion

It started raining. The flash of a lightning bolt revealed the shadows of the two opponents. The two were looking each other dead in the eyes. The pure black of Amber's and the pure red of Zane's. They knew that this was it, the next final battle.

Brother vs. Sister

Dragon vs. Nindroid

Sound Maker vs. Ice User

Freak vs. Freak

Amber was the first one to move. She flicked a spike at Zane's foot. It pinned his ninja suit to the ground. He quickly pulled it out and threw it. Amber was almost too late dodging, it flew y her arm, cutting her. She looked at her arm, torn suit and bloody cut. Zane leaped at her and tackled her to the ground. He pushed her face into the ground, the girl choking on mud. She threw Zane off her and he landed ten feet away. He recovered fast and charged at her. She grabbed his ankles and smacked him into the ground. She couldn't look while she did that. He grabbed Amber's tail and dragged her down to the ground. That's when the two just started going at it. Punching, kicking, slapping, wrestling, choking.

* * *

Kai lit a boulder on fire, but was quickly put out by the rain. The rain was also rusting the catapult. "Looks like he have to fight these guys manually!" Cole yelled. He was about to punch a nindroid in the face, when suddenly he heard someone yell "Hey look! General Zane is fighting somebody. Everyone stopped fighting and looked up at the battle in the muddy field.

* * *

Zane was trying to land a punch on Amber, but he fell every time. They both became so weak. He tried to tackle her, but he was too weak so he just fell in her arms. Amber fell to the ground with Zane landing on top of her. Then she realized her opportunity and rolled him over on his back. She sat on him so he couldn't move, not that he wanted to. She opened his chest panel and grabbed the red cable's power box. She ripped it out with all of her energy she had left. She tried to stand him up, but fell to the ground due to her weakness and fell slightly unconscious.

* * *

Overborg overlooked his camp and saw that no one was fighting. He grew angry and noticed that they were watching something. He turned to see Zane and Amber on the ground. His eyes widened "No, no, no, no. NO!" He quickly ran into the tent and reached into a box. He smiled as he pulled out a black cord. He opened his own control panel and attached it to his CPU. He turned a small dial all the way to the level that had a picture of a skull and crossbones.

* * *

Amber struggled to get up. She was bruised and her cut had probably gotten infected. She laid back on the ground then tried again. She felt a hand granb her arm and help her up. She wiped some mud out of her eyes and spat out some in her mouth.

"Are you alright, Amber?"

She knocked some water out of her ear "Yeah, I'm fine Za-" Her eyes widened. She was about to say something, but she heard Jay say it for her. "Hey look, it's Zane! Our Zane!" She smiled and turned to face her brother, her actual brother. No red eyes, no pale skin, no glitching, just Zane Julien. Before Zane could say anything, he was tackled to the ground. "I thought I'd never see you again! Well, I mean this you. This you as in not the evil you even though you share the same body but...I should stop talking." Zane laughed "Yes you should." He was about to hug her, but Amber jerked her head looking in the other direction and started growling. "What is it?" he asked getting in fighting position. She threw him his ice blade "I kept this with me, be prepared to use it." It was dead silent for a few seconds, then suddenly, the Overborg landed in front of them.


	27. Chapter 27: The End

The Overborg twitched and sparked, getting ready to strike. "What are we going to do? He is far too powerful for only us to defeat!" Zane said worryingly. Amber gave a quick response "Do you still control the army?" Zane thought for a second "My evil data should still e in sync ith the army, so yes I do!" He overlooked the army "Nindroid Army...ATTACK!" They didn't do anything at first, then they nodded at each other. They ran at the Overborg, and the ninja looked confused. "Is the Overborg really about to get owned by his army?" Jay asked. Lloyd smiled "Yeah he is!" The nindroids pelted Overborg, but he just threw them off. Killing a few of them. Zane froze his arm to the ground so that he couldn't move as well. "Smart thinking Zane, grab on!" Amber flew above him and he grabbed her tail. She flew above the nindroid battle and Zane froze several part of the Overborg, making him vulnerable.

Cole came up and kicked him in the face and Lloyd blasted him with an energy beam. "Won't be long now before this guy s history!" Kai yelled. Zane continued to freeze him while Amber managed to shoot small fireballs. Suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed Amber leg and pulled her down. Zane fell off her tail and landed on a dead nindroid. He saw that Overborg had Amber in his grasp. "I can't rule the world, but I can kill you for ruining my chance!" He intensified his grip, suffocating her. Zane blocked the army "Hold your fire, he has my sister!" Lloyd's eyes widened and blocked the ninja's next attack "Guys, don't shoot! He has Amber!" Kai put off a fireball he was about to shoot. "What are we gonna do?" Jay asked. Cole shook his head "Pray for a miracle."

Zane straight up kicked Overborg in the face. He let out a cry of pain and grabbed Zane before he could land on the ground. "YOU!" He yelled making Zane flinch. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF I CAN'T RULE THE WORLD, NO ONE CAN!" He pinned Zane on the ground. Zane looked around for something to help him. Nothing. He heard a CPU voice "Lazer eyes charging." The Overborg's eyes glowed with a bright red light. He heard Jay "We have to do something!" But Cole stopped him "Jay no! You'll be killed! Things don't always go the way we plan, and this i an example. There's nothing we can do." Zane looked in the other large hand, Amber was still struggling. She managed to open her eyes to see what was happening. She met eyes with Zane, he smiled "No matter what happens next. You will always be in my heart."

That's when her eyes started glow. She glowed with a bright purple light. "What on earth is going on with her!?" Jay yelled. Lloyd smiled "Amber...she's found her true potential!" Kai jumped "WHAT!? How is that possible!? She wasn't in the scrolls! She wasn't one of the original five! How is this possible!?" Cole smacked him in the back of the head playfully "Because she's a ninja." Amber completely blew up the Overborg's hand, then punched him in he face. Her wings have become three times long and glowing with a music note pattern. She ripped off the arm that was holding Zane down, and he retreated to the other ninja. She flew high into the air and took a deep breath. She shot a flamethrower of purple fire the what was left of the large robot. He screamed in pain as he started melting. "He's melting, melting...MELTING!" Cole kicked Jay in the head. The Overborg screamed until he was all burnt up into a boiling pile of liquid.

Amber seized her fire breathing once she saw nothing but a pool of melted liquid. The glowing stopped and she felt lightheaded. er wings stopped flapping and she started falling. The five ninja ran to where she was going to land. Cole held his arms open "I got her! I got her!" She landed on Jay "I don't got her..." Lloyd helped her up and no one helped Jay. "That was one of the coolest things I've seen!" Kai said. Before Zane could say anything, Amber ran up and hugged him. "It's good to have you back Zane. I'm gonna celebrate by making my famous chili!" Cole announced. "NO! SAVE US ZANE! SAVE US!" Amber begged. "I would be happy to make dinner," he whispered the last part to the others "Si I can avoid Cole's monstrosity of a dish."

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!"

"Come on guys, let's go home." Cole led everyone off the muddy battlefield. Amber stopped Zane "Also I sprained my ankle so someone's gonna have to carry me..." She climbed on Zane's shoulders and started the journey back home...as a family.

_The End_

* * *

**And that was Nindroid Apocalypse! The poll for the new story closes at 5:00 today (my time which is about 4 and a half hours away). Please vote for the new story. Apparently some people want another nindroid story...but I have some bad news. I'm removing the option of the nindroid story because Amber has her own thing going on here. Being part dragon, I think that's enough. Sorry for whoever voted for that story. ANYWAY send in the final reviews of the overall story, vote in the poll, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome!**


End file.
